


Timeless

by everlastingtoast



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Brain Dump, Gen, Other, Poetry, emotions i guess, im probably crying when i’m writing this, thoughts of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingtoast/pseuds/everlastingtoast
Summary: A collection of thoughts and feelings, things that pop into my head and I decide to put here.will either update every day or every weekpossible warning(s) for the future:• there may be mentions of anxiety and my experience with it• self deprecating thoughts





	1. Chapter 1

this is my journey through self and reality.


	2. big blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about my thoughts

i almost threw up today thinking of the possibilities.  
thinking of ways to keep myself from drowning in my own assumptions, scared of “what if’s” and almost coming true’s. solutions are just around the corner but i’m too scared to face the mirror and accept the fact that i’m suffocating on my thoughts and actions, looking for escape from the big blue ocean that is my perception of reality. 

big blue ☼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being apart of this journey.
> 
> your feelings are valid.


	3. today tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem about today

today is the tomorrow of yesterday and as time goes on i worry.

if the yesterday of tomorrow is today what have i been doing?

wasting away as time flows away, worrying about the things that i have affected and those who suffer because of it. 

sometimes i worry if i’m doing things right.

if i said the right thing.

made the right thought.

but in the end, i can’t pretend, today was a-ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being with me.
> 
> you are loved, no matter what you think.


	4. paint the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my thoughts on my future and its outlook

i paint the sky with blue hues and the ground with green slashes, no concern for the trouble i'll be in

for the future holds no more than the sorrow i'm meant to wallow in and the loss of those dear to me soon

but, i worry so much about the now i forget about later and don't allow myself to see what i could be if i changed.

if i let myself in

would i lose what I've become?

would i paint the sky red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being with me.
> 
> you are loved, always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for being apart of this journey  
you matter ♡


End file.
